


Shadowy Cloak

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beren's POV, Drabble, F/M, Luthien to the rescue, Luthien's cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: After Luthien has freed Beren from the dungeons and the Isle of Werewolves, he lays eyes on her shadow cloak of enchantment for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: allusions to past imprisonment and canonical character death (Finrod's)

He picked up the cloak.  
  
‘Put that down’, said Luthien, sharply. Beren dropped it in haste, even as she added: ‘Unless you want to take a nap right where you stand…’  
  
He was indeed feeling an unnatural drowsiness—as if it had crept up through his arm. He looked at her wonderingly. This was all a different kind of power—he thought---than the kind he had seen in her in Doriath, dancing.  
  
It had become difficult to remember Doriath, in the darkness, imprisoned with Finrod. Dorthonion had been easier to remember—and Nan Dungortheb.  
  
But now Luthien was here.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: He/she picked up the cloak.  
> 100 words according to MS Word.
> 
> Sorry for the bittiness--my responses to this prompt series don't really connect up and I prefer to avoid mixed-bag anthologies.


End file.
